


Nakation

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [541]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vacation, fluff in the nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/21: “agree, well, off”Theme Week: TravelI discovered the term "nakation" (= naked + vacation) researching nude beaches around the world. It was too good to pass up. Then I didn't bother designating any particular nude beach or any particular reason Stiles and Derek are there. Fluff needs no particulars, does it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [541]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Nakation

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/21: “agree, well, off”
> 
> Theme Week: Travel
> 
> I discovered the term "nakation" (= naked + vacation) researching nude beaches around the world. It was too good to pass up. Then I didn't bother designating any particular nude beach or any particular reason Stiles and Derek are there. Fluff needs no particulars, does it?

“You agree this is my best idea ever,” Stiles commented idly.

Wearing only sunglasses they traversed a world-renown beach.

Formerly 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, Stiles had filled out well, very well. Derek’s body had never been anything less than fine, according to Stiles at least.

“In this light your ass looks resplendent.” Stiles made the observation having fallen a little behind Derek.

Derek smirked but dared not think more of Stiles’s adoration of his butt, not while naked in public.

He wasn’t showing off either when, after spreading his towel he lay down on his stomach.


End file.
